La Ultima tentación de Korra
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Fic BASADO en el episodio de Los Simpson titulado "La ultima tentación de Homero", por lo tanto el fic es igual al capitulo de Los Simpson


**La última tentación de Korra**

Una semana después de que Korra pidiese la mano de su novia en matrimonio con un hermoso anillo, Asami decidió que era buena idea regalarle algún detalle a Korra para sellar su compromiso ¿Un collar de compromiso? Muy trillado ¿Un anillo? Korra le había regalado uno muy hermoso, aunque Asami quisiera regalarle uno no sería tan hermoso, pero así ambas estarían comprometidas de la misma forma, por lo que la joven CEO envió hacer un anillo lo más parecido al que Korra le había regalado. Todo era perfecto en su vida, pero como saben la vida no es siempre felicidad, y a veces las nubes grises pueden arruinar nuestro hermoso arco iris.

Korra y los niños de Tenzin estaban en un día de patrullaje sobre Ciudad Republica, las elecciones para un nuevo presidente se acercaban, y eso generalmente podía conllevar algún ataque criminal, ese día todo parecía tranquilo, pero el grito de una chica hizo que los sentidos de Korra reaccionaran, un trio de delincuentes con cadenas y pinta de poco amistosos acosaban a la joven que gritó antes. La joven Avatar nunca había sido del tipo de persona que permitiera que molestasen a los demás, y menos a una damisela indefensa.

"Oigan, ustedes ¿Qué creen que hacen?" Llamaba la joven Avatar llamando la atención de los delincuentes, que al ver de quién se trataba, los 3 intentaban huir asustados "¿A dónde creen que van cobardes?" La sureña uso su metal-control y detuvo a los 3 con sus cadenas, tirándolos de esa forma al piso. Mako y Kotatsu aparecieron rápidamente en una patrulla y arrestaron a los criminales, subiéndolos al vehículo.

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Korra. Temía que estas situaciones ocurrieran con las elecciones acercándose" Mako se despedía de su amiga, no sin antes mostrar respeto con un saludo policiaco, al igual que Kotatsu que desde la patrulla imitaba a su novio.

Ambos subían al vehículo alejándose, dejando solas al Avatar y a la señorita que había rescatado de esos criminales.

"Muchas gracias por salvarme, Avatar Korra" Una chica no más alta que Korra, con cabello largo y rojo [1] se acercaba a la joven que la había salvado la vida.

"No hay problema, ciudadana" Korra miraba directamente a los ojos de la joven, era un color poco usual, un tipo de morado o violeta, pero era una chica muy hermosa e hizo sonrojar a Korra "¿La he visto antes?" Cambiaba el tema rápidamente y volteando hacia otro lado.

"Sí, soy Kay-Lan, candidata para presidenta de Ciudad Republica" Korra no lo creía, esta chica podría ser su futura gobernante, incluso tendrían que trabajar juntas si ella ganaba y no la pudo reconocer.

"Lo siento mucho, señorita, no la reconocí al instante ¿La puedo acompañar?" Korra hacía una reverencia apenando mucho a la candidata.

"Acepto con mucho gusto, Avatar"

Ambos chicas caminaban hasta el Ayuntamiento, donde la joven pelirroja debía entregar unos documentos para poder postularse.

"Muchas gracias, Avatar Korra. Espero verla pronto" Desaparecía la candidata entrando al edificio y dejando a Korra confundida afuera del lugar.

"No hubo esa sensación de mariposas, ni sonrojo, aquello debió ser por la adrenalina de la pelea" Korra caminaba sin fijarse que iba golpeando a la gente que pasaba junto a ella, mientras todos la veían molesta. Hasta que 3 figuras de menor estatura se pararon frente a ella y la detuvieron.

"¿Qué pasa Korra?" Preguntaba Jinora sacando a Korra de su pensamiento.

"Korra, estas sonrojada ¿Paso algo?" Ikki preguntaba curiosa por lo que veía.

"Tal vez viene pensando en Asami" Reía la mayor de los niños, pero Korra no reaccionó de ninguna forma por el comentario

"No dijo nada, eso es mala señal de que si pensaba en Asami" Ikki decía burlesca a su amiga, pero Korra estaba confundida, estaba sonrojada pero no lo sintió y lo peor no estaba pensando en Asami, estaba pensando en la chica que acababa de conocer.

Los chicos se alejaban hacia su hogar donde se encontraban Tenzin y Pema cuidando a Rohan, y fueron interrumpidos por la súbita llegada de sus hijos y de la joven que era casi como su hija.

"Korra, me alegra que hayas venido hoy a comer con nosotros ¿Por qué piensas quedarte, no?" Preguntaba el hijo del Avatar Aang con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz de ver a la joven Avatar.

"Claro, muchas gracias. Tenzin ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" Este comentario confundía a su maestro, pero ella siempre podía tener la confianza de preguntarle lo que fuera a Tenzin.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Conoces a la candidata Kay-Lan?"

Esto confundía demasiado a Tenzin ¿Por qué Korra tenía ese repentino interés en la mujer que quería tomar el cargo de Raiko? "Honestamente no conozco mucho sobre ella, he hablado un par de veces con la candidata, parece una buena chica"

"¿Es muy linda, no? Y tiene esos ojos morados tan preciosos" La voz de Korra sonaba como cuando hablaba sobre Asami, lo que hizo que Tenzin se confundiera un poco, tal vez solo era su imaginación jugándole alguna broma, por lo que decidió ya no preguntar más y sentarse a la mesa con su familia. Con una sonrisa comía la joven sureña, y un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, pero a la vez sus ojos demostraban algo de confusión y tristeza, nadie preguntaba nada, temían que Korra hubiera peleado con Asami o algo peor y no querían molestarla.

Un par de horas después la noche surgió ocultando la luz, por lo que Korra subió al ferri que salía y se dirigió a Ciudad Republica dejando a Tenzin y su familia para verlos otro día. Al llegar decidió ir al bar más cercano donde Mako, Kotatsu y Bolin se encontraban relajándose como últimamente lo hacían [2], Korra se acercó y se sentó en un espacio junto al maestro lava.

"Chicos ¿Puedo pedirles un consejo?" Preguntaba la chica dejando algo confundidos a sus amigos "Tengo una amiga Disney Landia [3]" Korra inventaba un nombre, uno muy feo.

"El peor nombre de la historia" Mako decía, y entonces en la mesa de atrás se escuchaba como una silla se movía y una chica salía llorando del lugar.

"Ah, es Disney Landia" Decía Bolin bebiendo su cerveza y viendo a la chica salir.

"Qué demonios, soy yo. Estoy tentada por otra mujer" Korra tomaba su cabeza con sus manos, estaba decepcionada de ella misma, ante la mirada de sus amigos, Mako casi abre su boca tan grande podías ver sus dientes.

Bolin tomaba un poco de su cerveza y miraba directamente a Korra a los ojos "El enamoramiento se funda en la atracción física. Habla con ella y veras que no tienen nada en común" Korra abría sus ojos y se sorprendía.

"Bolin, eso es muy profundo ¿Tú donde lo aprendiste?"

"Esta es la base de las tazas" Bolin levantaba un pedazo de papel que tenía escrita la frase que acababa de decir [4].

A la mañana siguiente la joven Avatar tenía una cita en la oficina de Raiko, por lo que desde temprano se dirigió a ese lugar, pero sus ojos se abrieron tanto cuando llegó, en la oficina del actual presidente se encontraban los candidatos. Kay-Lan y un hombre de edad no muy avanzada llamado Omi [5].

"Avatar Korra, me alegra que haya venido hoy. Quiero presentarle a los candidatos para estas elecciones: La señorita Kay-Lan y el honorable señor Omi" Ambos hacían una reverencia para mostrar respeto a la maestra de los 4 elementos "Espero que con quien sea que gane se lleve muy bien y trabaje de una manera armoniosa" Raiko miraba a Korra con una mirada tan helada que podía congelar en ese instante a la chica, Raiko y ella no tuvieron la mejor relación laboral y él esperaba que eso no se repitiera con quien tomaría su lugar en unas semanas.

La joven Avatar no quitaba sus ojos de la chica, esperaba el momento adecuado para hablar con ella y darse cuenta que no tenían nada en común y poder continuar su vida sin problemas y sin miedos. Korra amaba a Asami y no quería engañarla o tan siquiera pensar en hacer algo que lastimara a la hermosa mujer que sería su esposa. Unos minutos después todos salían, Kay-Lan se sentaba a comer algo, esas aburridas juntas siempre le abrían el apetito, así que la sureña aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con la candidata.

"Hola, señorita Kay-Lan. Me gustaría hablar con usted de algo" Korra hablaba suave, para no verse tan obvia con sus razones, pero la candidata la veía seria.

"Dígame, Avatar Korra ¿En qué soy buena?" La mirada de la joven cambiaba derritiendo a Korra.

"Está comiendo fideos de fuego, mis favoritos" Mordía su mano ante esto.

"Yo amo los fideos de fuego" Kay-Lan sonreía de nuevo y volvía a comer un poco de su alimento.

"Pero sabe que odio, el pro-bending y el licor de dragón" Korra mentía, si la chica frente a ella decía que odiaba eso, la joven Avatar podría calmarse.

"¿En serio? Porque yo amo el pro-bending, mis favoritos 'Los hurones de fuego'; y el licor de dragón es mi bebida favorita de todos los tiempos" Kay-Lan tomaba su bolsa y se alejaba, no sin antes susurrarle algo a Korra al oído "No le diga a nadie, Avatar, pero iré a dormir un rato a la oficina que me asignaron. Estas reuniones me dan sueño" La Avatar se sonrojaba y volteaba mientras la otra mujer se alejaba.

"Maldita tentadora perversa. Estoy segura que también le gusta molestar a Raiko" Korra decía furiosa mientras el sudor recorría su rostro.

Un par de horas pasaron y Korra ayudaba a varias personas en el ayuntamiento, que parecían tener problemas de distinto índole, y la joven Avatar había aprendido de Asami a siempre ayudar a quien lo necesitara, por fin cansada y en el penúltimo piso del edificio, la joven tomaba lo que parecía ser un ascensor para ir de nuevo a terreno bajo y seguro, el ascensor que Raiko tenía en su oficina era pequeño debido a un mal diseño de Industrias Col, quienes habían ayudado a construir ese edificio. Solo podían subir 2 personas a la vez, pero aún era temprano, nadie iría a casa, tendría el lugar para ella sola, pero no era así.

Al subir 2 ojos azules se encontraron con unos morados, haciendo que ambas personas se sonrojaran y Korra gritara por un leve instante "Hola" Saludaba una nerviosa Korra.

"Hola. Creo que bajaremos juntas….digo en el ascensor…digo" Una apenada Kay-Lan trataba de hablar, pero Korra y ella solo se miraban nerviosamente, mientras Korra presionaba el botón para bajar.

"Voy a presionar el botón de la sensual….digo del ascensor" La joven Avatar agachaba la mirada, para después cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a pensar en algo que hiciera pasar el momento sin recordar a la joven que estaba con ella. A sus pensamientos venían cosas como la comida que Bolin preparaba, era asquerosa y siempre estaba quemada, pero esto casi la hace vomitar, hasta que una imagen de Bumi antes de unirse a los maestros aire la invadía, el hijo de Aang usaba un traje de baño que mostraba todo su estómago y sus velludas piernas, para la Avatar esto era mejor que pensar en la mujer frente a ella, pero la visión se transformó en la candidata en traje de baño y enviándole besos mientras guiñaba el ojo.

La sureña abría los ojos para ver a la mujer de la misma forma que ella se encontraba unos minutos atrás y susurrando algo que Korra no entendía a pesar de su cercanía, la joven abría los ojos y de nuevos unas miradas y sonrisas nerviosas se encontraban. Pero para suerte de ambas habían llegado a la planta baja y Korra salía corriendo y despidiéndose se la chica de forma rápida y genérica.

Korra por fin llegaba a su hogar, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su hija sentada con un ojo morado y algo de sangre en su rostro.

"¿A ti qué te paso?" La maestra de los 4 elementos corría hacia donde su hija.

"Tuve una pelea con un tipo tonto y me lastimo, pero él está peor" Reía la pequeña que sangraba cada que sonreía

"¿Dónde está Asami?"

"En su oficina fue por el botiquín" Señalaba la niña, mientras Korra se dirigía a ese lugar, al llegar la sureña vio a su novia agachada y buscando el botiquín, su ropa estaba llena de aceite, tinta y sangre, aparte de que su cabello estaba algo desarreglado, lo cual no es usual ya que su cabello siempre era perfecto [6] "Hey, Sami"

"Korra, me alegra verte. Creo que deberías hablar con Mitsuki y decirle que debería dejar de pelear" Asami besaba a su novia en la mejilla, ese look que tenía la CEO de alguna forma hacía pensar a Korra, nunca había visto a su novia así y aunque se viera igual de hermosa, la joven Avatar se sentía incomoda y no entendía porque, tal vez solo era por esa estúpida tentación que la invadía en ese momento "Por cierto, mira lo que te traje. Es un collar relicario, tiene nuestras fotos por dentro" Asami le entregaba a Korra un hermoso collar con un corazón que al abrirse tenía una foto de la pareja y una de su hija y a los lados tenía tallado 'Una familia feliz por siempre' Haciendo que Korra sonriera y se sintiera mal por lo que sentía por Kay-Lan.

La joven Avatar no podía más por lo que decidió ir al ayuntamiento de nuevo, pero esta vez para hablar con Tenzin que seguramente aún se encontraba en ese lugar, necesitaba hablar con alguien para pedir consejos y no conocía a nadie mejor que el sabio maestro aire. Al arribar encontró a quien consideraba su segundo padre sentado en su escritorio, la sureña sacaba a Tenzin de su lectura tocando la puerta.

"Korra. Que honor tenerte aquí. Pasa" El maestro recibía a su alumna con mucha alegría, pero al ver su rostro de confusión, él se puso serio de igual forma "¿Sucede algo?"

"Tenzin" Korra cerraba la puerta para evitar que alguien los escuchara "Creo que me atrae otra mujer" El maestro se acercó a Korra y puso su mano en su hombro para reconfortarla.

"Cuéntame todo lo que sucede" Ambos se sentaban en un sillón que se encontraba en la oficina, Korra le contaba desde que la vio mientras la rescataba, hasta el momento en el ascensor y como se sentía al respecto, el maestro aire solo se limitaba a acariciar su barba mientras escuchaba atento a la chica que quería como su propia hija "Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con Asami, pero no creo que lo tome muy bien. Debes pensar que harás, piensa en que es lo mejor para todos, para tu familia y para ti. Estoy seguro que tomaras la mejor decisión y sea la que sea yo te apoyare" De nuevo Tenzin tomaba el hombro de Korra y sonreía.

"Gracias, Tenzin. Aprecio mucho tu ayuda"

El día siguiente Asami había salido desde temprano a atender unos asuntos, y Korra se preparaba para salir a llevar a su hija a la escuela y a otra reunión con Raiko, por lo que vería a la candidata Kay-Lan, y lo que nunca hacía cantar.

"Oh Kay-Lan, llegaste a mi vida volando y te quite las alas. Oh Kay-Lan me besas y me vuelvo lista y me…[7]" Pero el canto de Korra se interrumpía cuando su hija entraba a su habitación para decirle que estaba lista.

"¿Qué cantas, Korra?"

"¿Yo? Nada, es una tonada que el tío Mako canta mucho y se me pego" Mentía la madre de Mitsuki para evitar que la niña se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

"Nunca escuche a tío Mako cantar eso antes" Levantaba una ceja la niña como juzgando a Korra.

"Es que es algo muy viejo que cantábamos cuando éramos novios, la recordé y la cante" Sonreía mintiendo Korra, pero Mitsuki no dudó esta vez y sonreía saliendo de la habitación para esperar a Korra.

Ya en la oficina de Raiko, el avatar era la primera en llegar, por lo que tuvo que sentarse y esperar, al abrirse la puerta vio como Raiko y Kay-Lan entraban charlando y viendo a la chica que ya se encontraba ahí.

"Avatar Korra, me alegra que viniera. Tengo algo importante que decirles a ambas. Acompañará a la candidata a visitar una región algo lejana de Ciudad Republica, es algo peligroso para ella ir sola y considerando que la policía ha estado ocupada últimamente creí conveniente que usted fuera. Por el señor Omi no se preocupe, logre que su amigo Mako fuera su guardaespaldas, después del excelente trabajo que hizo con Wu no pensé en nadie mejor. Se hospedaran en uno de los mejores hoteles de la región" Raiko y Kay-Lan caminaban a seguir discutiendo la que harían, mientras Korra corría a tomar aire.

"Esto es lo peor que le ha pasado a mi relación en todo este tiempo"

La visita de la candidata iba bien, todos en esa región parecían llevarse bien con ella, era caritativa y le gustaba ayudar a las personas, de cierta forma era como Asami, al recordar a su hermosa ingeniero, la joven Avatar se sentía más culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, estaba actuando de una forma estúpida e infantil, pero no podía luchar con lo que sentía. El día pasaba haciendo campo a la noche, el cansancio les había ganado a ambas chicas y decidieron que era hora de volver al hotel.

Esa noche cuando habían llegado descubrieron que estarían en habitaciones contiguas, separadas solo por un baño, y esto hizo que Korra se sintiera peor. Al igual que ella, la candidata parecía nerviosa de estar ahí, sola con el Avatar. Korra habría su puerta algo nerviosa, mientras Kay-Lan acariciaba su propio brazo para calmarse.

"Supongo que quiere pasar ¿No?"

"Muchas gracias" La candidata entraba a la habitación y tomaba asiento en el filo de la cama, seguida del Avatar que se sentaba a su lado "Fue un día muy grandioso, gracias por todo Avatar" Sonreía la chica política. Pero entonces Korra comenzó a sollozar y tapar su rostro con mucha vergüenza, sorprendiendo y preocupando a Kay-Lan "¿Está bien, Avatar Korra?"

"Claro que lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, usted y yo tenemos cierta atracción y estoy segura que terminaremos haciendo el amor" La sureña decía triste, pensando en su familia y el daño que causaría al hacer ese acto de amor que solo había experimentado con su prometida.

"Avatar, yo sé lo que dice, lo he sentido siempre, pero no tiene que hacer nada que no quiera" Kay-Lan ponía su mano sobre la de Korra.

"Es que tal vez si quiero" Sollozaba Korra, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a la candidata "Pero luego recuerdo a mi Sami, a mi familia, aunque la niña a veces me saca de quicio y quisiera…." Se molestaba Korra, pero luego se calmaba y comenzaba a reír levemente al recordar a su Mitsuki.

"Korra, sabes lo que siento por ti, la única razón por la que me lance como candidata fue para estar cerca de usted, pero debes tomar una decisión, aquello que tu corazón te diga que es lo que más quieres." Kay-Lan besaba la mejilla de Korra y salía de la habitación dejando a la joven Avatar pensando, hasta que puso su mano en su pecho y sintió el collar relicario que Asami le había regalado, al abrirlo y ver la foto junto con las palabras talladas ahí, tomó la decisión y comenzó a sonreír, para levantarse y correr al lobby.

A la noche siguiente una figura femenina, un hermoso cuerpo con un hermoso vestido corto de lencería se paraba frente a una feliz Korra, la joven se sentaba juntó al Avatar, unos hermosos ojos verdes se encontraban con unos azules, sonrojando a la chica de piel morena.

"Korra, esta fue una maravillosa idea. Agradezco que me llamaras ayer y me pidieras que viniera esta noche" Asami besaba sensualmente a su novia en los labios, haciendo sonreír a Korra, y arrojándola levemente a la cama, la CEO abría los ojos y veía junto a la cama un tazón con fideos de fuego "Hay fideos de fuego junto a la cama"

"Tenía que hacer algo mientras te esperaba, estoy en crecimiento y necesitaba muchas energías para esta noche, estoy segura que no dormiremos nada hoy" Ambas chicas sonreían y se sonrojaban para besarse de nuevo, y Korra cantaba otra vez "Oh Sami, llegaste y me diste fideos en mis vacaciones. Que rico [8]"

La joven Sato reía y besaba a Korra en los labios de forma apasionada, apagando la luz para darle pie a esa noche amorosa y de pasión que ambas tendrían esa noche, una noche que Korra y Asami no olvidarían nunca. Esa mañana Korra despertó con un hermoso anillo en su dedo, era el regalo de compromiso de su novia quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado. No había cometido un error al elegirla.

Unos días después Korra se enteró que la candidata Kay-Lan se había retirado de la contienda, por lo que no fueron necesarias las elecciones, el señor Omi era automáticamente el nuevo presidente de Ciudad Republica. La joven Avatar creyó que tomaría mal la noticia, pero se alegró al notar que no sentía ninguna culpa, su amor por su prometida había ganado a la tentación, y había evitado ser _infiel._

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Primero que nada como notaran este fic está basada en el episodio de los Simpson "La última tentación de Homero" Ojala les guste mi versión.

-Este fic se sitúa después del llamado "Compromisos" si no lo han leído se los recomiendo, aparte así entenderán los primeros párrafos.

[1] Cuando describía a la chica la imagine entre Sansa Stark de Game of Thrones o Margo del episodio de los Simpson del que me base.

[2] Pense en los Simpson o How I met Your mother, ya saben esas escenas donde se reúnen en un bar a charlar.

[3] Me base en esas imágenes de nombre feos XD y vi una de una chava llamada así Disney Landia, y dije "hey why not?"

[4] Seré honesta, me base en la escena donde Homero llega al bar a pedirle consejos a Barney y a Moe.

[5] Ya sabes, Omi como el de Duelo Xiaolin o Xiaolin Chronicles. Me gusta mucho esa caricatura.

[6] El cabello de Asami es perfecto, me fue difícil imaginarla así.

[7] Tenía que ponerlo, amo esa canción de Homero

[8] Tenía que ponerlo de nuevo XD perdón

\- Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-Ojala les guste el fic, si es así recomiéndenme por favor (si quieren jajaja)

-Acepto dudas, quejas y sugerencias.

-Gracias por tomarse algo de su valioso tiempo en leer las tonterías que escribo aquí.


End file.
